Chandra's Coming Out
by myanrueller
Summary: A brief story of Chandra coming out as bisexual. A small preview of a larger War of the Spark fan fiction rewrite.


Chandra sat on the balcony just outside her mother's new apartment in Ghirapur. She stared out into the city she had avoided, had hated for so long. She thought everyone she loved had died because of Baral and Dovin. But her mother had lived, formed a revolt, they had began to reform Kaladesh towards something better. The city air was much cleaner here on Kaladesh than it was on Ravnica, which stank of sewage and poorly roasted coffee. Aether, the energy that permeated the city was so much cleaner.

Something furry climbed into Chandra's lap. She glanced down, a brown tabby cat had curled in a ball on her lap. Chandra gave it a small scratch behind the ears. Inside the apartment, her mother Pia, and her mentor Jaya, were having a discussion over tea. Chandra had gotten bored and stepped outside to think.

The last several months had been, confusing at best, chaotic was a more apt description. The team, the Gatewatch, had been thoroughly pummeled by Nicol Bolas on Amonkhet, and they were unable to stop him from what he had done there. They all met on Dominaria, well except Jace, where Nissa had abandoned them, had abandoned Chandra. After tracking down her mentor, Chandra had helped Gids and Lili defeat Lili's last demon. Jace had shown up looking ripped with a pretty fetching tan saying that they couldn't trust Lili? Well, she hadn't shown up. Gids and Teferi weren't too good at keeping secret that they were tracking her down, Gids was a terrible liar, Chandra had found out in a moment. He had a cute tell in his face when he was lying, he was a bad card player too, his lip curled in a small twinge.

Jace had gone to find Nissa. Chandra wanted nothing more than to see her again. Chandra needed a shoulder to cry on. To look into those bright green eyes and know everything was okay. It was all just so confusing. The Gatewatch having issues, and on top of that, Chandra didn't know whether she liked boys or girls. Gids was the embodiment of male beauty, he was probably descended from some Theros god or something. But Nissa was so secure, her nose made a cute button when she smiled, and Chandra felt at home with her.

Chandra heard the door to the balcony slide open. "Thinking about something child?" Jaya's motherly voice said next to her.

Lost in her thoughts, Chandra blurted out, "ILIKEBOYSANDGIRLSANDAMSUPERCONFUSED."

Jaya cocked an eyebrow, and took the chair next to her. Chandra's mom stood in the doorway. When had she gotten up? "I'm not sure I caught that."

"ILIKEBOYSANDGIRLSANDAMSUPERCONFUSED," Chandra rushed again.

"Breathe child." That phrase. Chandra hated that phrase. Mother Luti, Jaya actually, had drilled it into her time and time again during her youth spent in Jaya's monastery.

"I like boys," Chandra breathed, "and girls. I'm confused."

"Confused by what dear?" Mom's voice.

How to put it? That she was once in love with Gids but now Nissa? That she appreciated the physical form of both men and women? Better start somewhere. "When I first started spending time with Gids, Gideon, I had a crush on him. He was, well is, beautiful, handsome, strong, confident in who he is. He could probably make a boulder swoon over him without trying. But the more time I spent with Nissa, it became something more than a friendship to me. I don't know I like the way her nose buttons up when she smiles. She makes me feel safe when I'm with her. And I'm not sure what I'd do without her. Does any of my incoherent babble make sense? I guess I'm saying I'm bisexual."

She had said it. For the first time. She knew there was nowhere in the multiverse that cared whether you dated your gender or the opposite one, but damn, it felt like a weight had been lifted to say it aloud anyway. Tears streamed off Chandra's cheeks. Jaya picked up the tabby cat still on Chandra's lap and set it on the floor of the balcony. She pulled Chandra to her feet and held her in an embrace.

"Sweet child," Jaya said, "Your mother and I love and support you no matter what. We will worry about the war to come, but I'll be there to help. And maybe we'll see what we can do about Nissa."

"Dear," mom said, "Jaya told me no one in the multiverse cares."

Breathing through a sob on Jaya's shoulder, "You knew?"

"I'm your mother dear. Besides, you and Nissa looked at each other enough times for even a blind person to see. I'm just happy you accepted it yourself in your own time. That is the weight you've been carrying hasn't it?"

Jaya released her embrace, and Chandra rushed in to a motherly hug. Steam rose from her cheeks. "I love you mom, Jaya."


End file.
